


a holiday kiss

by jnhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: sometimes soonyoung is just too much, especially around christmas-time, but jihoon can handle it.





	a holiday kiss

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/168661457339/a-holiday-kiss)
> 
> this is self-indulgent soonhoon to make up for them losing the [side shit ballot](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/tagged/side%20ship%20ballot) for my pirates!junhao au a little while ago on tumblr. it’s very short and soft (:

Jihoon hates having a boyfriend who's always so happy-go-lucky.

It's gotten on his nerves more times than he can actually count. Soonyoung is lucky Jihoon likes him so much despite his always positive attitude.

There are moments when Jihoon wants to slap Soonyoung upside the head and run away as far as his legs will take him. Moments like this where Soonyoung has him pinned to the wall as mistletoe hangs over their heads. All their friends are laughing at them, or more specifically, laughing at Jihoon because of the pained expression he's wearing, but still ultimately laughing at the two of them.

Jihoon hates Christmas. Doesn't see the point to it, apart from his friends and family worrying themselves silly trying to one-up each other with their gifts. Still, Jihoon doesn't think that's a valid reason to waste so much money on things that will be forgotten about by March next year.

Back to Soonyoung.

His knee is pressing right above Jihoon's own, his hands on either side of Jihoon's face. Jihoon's pretty sure that his boyfriend is actually very drunk, but he doesn't think that's a valid excuse for his boyfriend to kiss him under mistletoe.

It's all Jeonghan's fault anyway. The bastard had laughed idiotically as he pointed at something above Jihoon's head and then shoved Soonyoung towards him, clapping his hands together as he started to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Jihoon sighs and scowls at his boyfriend, scrunching his nose up at the smell of alcohol. Soonyoung is _really_ drunk and Jihoon _really_ hates Christmas.

Soonyoung's smiling at him, his eyes scrunched up into crescents as he closes in and Jihoon thinks, _cute,_ before Soonyoung is kissing him.

As far as kisses go, it's not groundbreaking. The earth doesn't shatter and swallow them up, there's no fire running through Jihoon's veins as Soonyoung kisses him, there isn't even a hot swelling in his chest to tell him that he might be in love with Soonyoung after all. There's just mild irritation and a soft feeling in the pit of Jihoon's stomach as Soonyoung smiles into the kiss and lets Jihoon lead, lets him set the pace, whatever the pace may be.

Jihoon sighs and opens his mouth up for Soonyoung, forgetting that his friends are watching them as they continue to kiss. It's just Jihoon and Soonyoung right now.

Jihoon hopes that's how it'll always be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you're interested in the pirates!junhao au i mentioned, here's a [teaser](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/165910813774/theyre-like-ocean-waves-teaser) for it (:


End file.
